The Making of Sannin, The End of War
by TheSecretsOfShadows33
Summary: The war comes to a close and Sakura is closer to living Tsunade's legacy. THIS IS MY END TO THE WAR
1. Chapter 1

"This contains spoilers! THIS IS MY VERSION ON THE END OF THE WAR, IT WILL BE 7 CHAPTERS! so I warned you, (all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and all characters belong to him) this takes place at Sasuke's return during the war"

Enjoy~~!

"Sakura, Sasuke has just appeared on the battlefield," said Sai. Sakura stared in astonishment at Sai.

"Good then tell him to cover me while I attempt healing on Naruto," said Sakura.

"Very well," said Sai, and he departed to find Sasuke. Sakura summoned her healing chakra on her palm and placed it over Naruto's heart. Naruto's faint breathing increased and his heart rate sped a little. Sakura looked ahead at the 5 kage and Madara Uchiha. To her right Kakashi locked in battle with Obito, revealed as Tobi.

"The final battle has arrived, please live Tsunade-sensei," said Sakura, looking at the bisected Tsunade, her old form showing. Katsuyu stood over her, trying to come up with a plan to put her back together.

"Sakura, I am here," said Sasuke.

"Good, Tsunade and Naruto will be our keys to victory, Tsunade possesses a virtually invincible jutsu and she holds Senju blood, allowing her the incredible life force of Hashirama, she will be the key to defeating Madara. Naruto fits the prophecy, he mastered control of the Kyuubi and according to the prophecy the one who possesses the Kyuubi chakra will defeat the Masked Man," said Sakura.

"Ok what do you need me to do," asked Sasuke.

"Cover me, while I heal Naruto," said Sakura.

"What about Lady Hokage," asked Sasuke, glancing at the bisected Tsunade.

"Orochimaru and Katsuyu will handle her," said Sakura.

"Very well," said Sasuke.

Sasuke locked in battle with Zetsu clones, as Sakura healed Naruto.

*Timeskip a few minutes*

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked into Sakura's face.

"Thank you Sakura," said Naruto, as he rose.

Naruto turned and looked at the bisected Tsunade.

"Granny Tsunade," exclaimed Naruto, as he ran to her.

Naruto grabbed Tsunade's hand and held it to his heart.

"Please live Granny, I lost Jiraiya and I can't lose you to," said Naruto.

Tsunade's lips showed a slight smile and her eyes shed a single tear.

"We have her taken care of Naruto," said Katsuyu; go help Sasuke.

"On it," said Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura rushed to Sasuke. Sakura swung her fist thru a Zetsu clone and Naruto's rasengan met another. Naruto landed next to Sasuke.

"Hey idiot," said Sasuke, smirking.

"Hey old buddy," said Naruto, smiling.

"I am here," said Sakura.

"Sakura I suggest you stay back," said Naruto.

"Are you kidding me; no I am not gonna play the useless damsel who sits and cries, Tsunade trained me to believe in my abilities and I will use all she taught me to win this war, I just need to store a little more chakra," said Sakura.

"Store more chakra,?" asked Naruto.

"You will see when it is ready," said Sakura.

"Team Seven is reunited and we will win this war," said Naruto.

"Right," said Sakura and Sasuke.

*Over to Orochimaru and Katsuyu*

Katsuyu lay on Tsunades chest and was healing her. Tsunade's eyes flickered openz.

"Thank you, Katsuyu," said Tsunade.

"Your welcome, Lady Tsunade, healing process almost complete," said Tsunade.

Tsunade's forehead bared the byakugo seal and her young for was restored.

"Look at those three, they have surpassed us, the bare the new legacy of the Sannin and they will make better ones than we did," said Tsunade, nodding at Team Seven.

*Back to Team Seven*

Naruto ran at Obito and swung a kyuubi hand spinning with Odama Rasengan and hit him square in the chest. Obito flew back and Sakura rushed at him, her fist flaring with chakra and her fist met the ground, her fist crashing into it, the cracks and fissures spreading around her. Sasuke shot a chidori spear at Obito, who dodged with ease. Sakura's foreheads suddenly bare a purple diamond, similar to Tsunade's. Tsunade looked at Sakura in surprise, and her eyes shown happiness.

"Healing process complete, Lady Tsunade," said Katsuyu.

Tsunade rose to her feet and watched the battle. Sakura ran at Obito, her fist swung at him and he flew into the Cliffside wall. Obito suddenly appeared behind Sakura and was about to impale her with a kunai.

Sakura turned in horror and braced for the kill.

"HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN," said Tsunade. Her heel filled with chakra slammed into Obito and he smashed into the ground. Sakura looked at her master gratefully.

"Sakura, come with me," said Tsunade.

"Right Tsunade-sama," said Sakura.

"Let Naruto and Sasuke handle Obito, me and you alone will take Madara, now that you have surpassed me, we can do it, I am so proud of you Sakura, I knew I made the right choice taking you on as an apprentice," said Tsunade.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade, you've been a great master," said Sakura.

"Lets do it," said Tsunade.

"NINJA ART: MITOTIC REGENERATION," said Sakura, her mark spreading around her face, power surging through her.

"NINJA ART: STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED," said Tsunade, and her mark spread down her whole body, her wounds instantly healing.

Madara looked in surprise as the two medical kunoichi suddenly increased their strength.

Madara summoned his Susanoo.

"You wont be able to break it this time, Tsunade," said Madara.

"Yeah right, your evil will end today, and you will be banished back to the underworld," said Tsunade.

Sakura and Tsunade rushed at Madara. Madara shot his fireball jutsu at Sakura. Sakura swung her fist at the fireball and punched it away, her scorched hand instantly healed. Tsunade's foot lit up with chakra and she jumped into the air. Sakura's fist ignited with chakra and she ran at full speed at Madara.

"LEGENDARY HEEL DROP," said Tsunade

"CHERRY BLOSSOM CRUSHER," said Sakura.

Tsunade swung her heel down, her heel hitting the Susanoo's rib cage, while Sakura's fist met the Susanoo's abdomen. The Susanoo started cracking and Tsunade's heel and Sakura's fist broke through it, both breaking through Madara and they fell to the ground.

Tsunade and Sakura got up and looked at the fallen Madara.

"This isn't over," said a familiar voice.

Tsunade turned and saw her nightmare become real, there stood a reanimated Jiraiya.


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2 O-O YAY LOL ENJOY MY FRIENDS :D~

Tsunade stood frozen in horror as a reanimated Jiraiya faced her.

"This isn't over Tsunade," said Jiraiya. (He is under control by Kabuto)

"Jiraiya, you…," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya rushed at Tsunade, and swiftly hit her in the chest, the wound instantly healed due to her "strength of a hundred" jutsu.

"Ah your full regeneration jutsu, it's been a long time since I have seen that," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade tried to raise her fist, but couldn't.

"I…I can't fight you," said Tsunade.

Sakura turned to see Tsunade surrender to Jiraiya.

"I only have a few minutes left with my mitotic jutsu," thought Sakura.

Sakura ran at Jiraiya and slammed her fist into his chest; Jiraiya skidded back through the dirt, making impact against the cliffside. Jiraiya landed on his feet and spun the rasengan in his palm and collided it against Sakura's fist. They clashed in an explosion of strength vs. chakra. The rasengan hit Sakura in the stomach, as soon as her fist hit Jiraiya in the face. Both shinobi flew back, the wounds of the others attack burned like fire.

"Only two more minutes, I have to beat him in two minutes," thought Sakura.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and sped towards Jiraiya. Sakura swung the kunai, missing just a hair from Jiraiya's chest. Jiraiya kicked her back, but where Sakura stood, a log appeared. Sakura substituted behind Jiraiya, and landed a swift kick to Jiraiya's back. 

"One more minute," thought Sakura.

Jiraiya suddenly shifted into sage mode. He ran at Sakura with amazing speed and punched her in the gut. Sakura flew back across the desert sand, her regeneration jutsu healing her more slowly.

"20 more seconds, I have to end this," thought Sakura.

Sakura summoned ALL her chakra into her fist. She leaped into the air and swung her fist down.

"SHANARO," shouted Sakura, and her fist impacted through Jiraiya, and he was flung through the mountainside, the mountain collapsing as he crashed through it. Sakura smiled in triumph. Immediately her seal disappeared and she collapsed to the ground, half-conscious.

"Good job, Sakura," said Tsunade.

Then a poof of smoke appeared beside Sakura. Jiraiya loomed over Sakura, his reanimated form completely restored. He pulled out a kunai and swung it down towards Sakura's heart. Tsunade ran for Sakura, braced for whatever the outcome would be and….

~CLIFFHANGER o_O Chapter 3 tomorrow, check out my other Naruto saga, #1: Hokages Last Wishes followed by The Path of the Hokage don't forget to review :D~


	3. Chapter 3

~CHAPTER 3 YAY lol Enjoy, don't forget to hit that review button lol~

Tsunade ran for Sakura, braced for whatever the outcome would be. The kunai met its mark, blood dripping to the desert land. Sakura looked up in sadness and shock to see Tsunade standing over her, a kunai impaled in her heart. Tsunade's eyes dulled with pain, her breathing becoming heavy. Tsunade fell to the ground, her eyes half closed, her pulse dropping. Sakura's eyes locked with rage, and she pulled chakra into her fist. 

"YOU'LL DIE HERE, LEGENDARY PUNCH OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS," screamed Sakura and her fist hit Jiraiya in the stomach, the power of the punch splitting him in half, and his halves flew across the desert. Sakura fell to her knees and placed her hands on Tsunade's heart and began healing.

"Sakura, you have to let me go," said Tsunade.

"Your time isn't over yet Tsunade-sensei, we still need you, I still have more to learn from you," said Sakura.

Tsunade closed her eyes, her lips turned into a smile. Shizune appeared beside Sakura. Shizune pulled out medical supplies and began operating. Not far off a summoning seal appeared, and out of the smoke, Orochimaru appeared. He saw Tsunade on the ground and ran to help.

"Orochimaru, go away, I don't have time for you," growled Sakura.

"I am here to help," said Orochimaru.

"Really?," asked a bewildered Sakura.

"Yes just tell me what I can do," said Orochimaru.

"Take this fabric and hold it to the wound to stop the bleeding and inject this syringe into her left arm," instructed Sakura.

Orochimaru did as Sakura told him to and the bleeding stopped, the medicine drained into Tsunade.

*After a few minutes of healing*

"There she should wake up in a few minutes," said Shizune.

Tsunade's eyes flashed open and she rose to her feet.

"Thank you both and you too Orochimaru, thank you for returning," said Tsunade.

"No problem," said Sakura, Shizune and Orochimaru.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared beside Orochimaru.

"Are we ready,?" asked Orochimaru, glancing at Tsunade.

"Wait for Jiraiya, Sakura's attack should've broken the reanimation hold on him," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya appeared beside Tsunade.

"All is ready," said Jiraiya.

"Good then lets get started," said Tsunade.

"Start what,?" asked Sasuke.

"This is what we trained you for, this is why we lived, to see the old Sannin fight alongside the new," said Tsunade.

"We couldn't be more proud of you three, you certainly make better Sannin then we do, don't you agree Tsunade and Orochimaru," said Jiraiya.

"Yes I do," said Orochimaru.

"Living this long was worth it," said Tsunade.

All six ninja stood atop a cliff, Obito standing on the other one.

"Get ready," said Tsunade; the final battle is hear.

Team 7 and the Sannin all stood in a line on the cliff, their strength shining, and their faces ready for battle.

"I swear as the Hokage, that we will stop you here," said Tsunade.

~Chapter 4 tonight or tomorrow, sorry this chapter had little action, but judging on this end, there will be in the next~


	4. Chapter 4

~NEH SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG!, ENJOY~

"I swear as Hokage, we will defeat you here," said Tsunade.

"GO," shouted Tsunade.

Sakura leaped of the cliff and swung her kick towards Obito, who dodged. Naruto appeared behind Obito, hit him with the Rasengan in his back. Obito flew towards the cliff, barely missing Sasuke's Chidori Spear.

"Don't give up, we can do this," said Orochimaru.

"Lets combine our powers," suggested Tsunade.

"I'm up for that," said Jiraiya.

Orochimaru summoned snakes out of his sleeves; Jiraiya ignited them in flame, turning them into a flaming snake ball. Tsunade flew up in the air, and kicked the ball with all her strength. It zoomed towards Obito, the burning flames scorching his cloak. Obito gasped in pain, and landed to his feet. 

"Don't think this is over, I still have a few more tricks," said Obito.

"SUMMONING JUTSU," shouted Obito. The summoning seal appeared on the ground followed by a puff of smoke. Out of the smoke appeared four figures.

"It cant be possible," gasped Tsunade.

Naruto turned in horror at the figures that stood before them.

Jiraiyas eyes glazed with pain as his eyes looked at one figure in particular.

The figures that had appeared were none other than, Minato Namikaze and Kisame Hoshigaki, the newest reanimation.

"How dare you reanimate my father," screamed Naruto.

"Kisame is here to," said Sasuke.

"GO," shouted Obito.

Minato rushed at Naruto, a summoned the rasengan, Naruto raised his hands to defend and…

~Another cliffhanger o_o sorry it wasn't my best~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5 now, Chapter 6 right after this :D the story is all flowing, that last chapter was rushed and a rough draft, this chapter will be ALL Tsunade and Sakura vs Obito, the next chapter will be the others vs Minato and Kisame ENJOY~~

Minato rushed at Naruto, the Rasengan spinning rapidly in his palm. Naruto raised his arms to block, his body ready for impact. The impact never hit, Naruto turned in shock, as he saw Jiraiya's rasengan impaled through Minato's side. Naruto gasped in shock as he faced his dad, who was fully prepared to destroy his son. 

"Come Sakura, we must finish Obito," said Tsunade.

"What about Minato and Kisame," asked Sakura.

"The others can handle him, we need to bring Obito down here," said Tsunade.

"Let's do it," said Sakura, her hands formed into a hand sign.

"NINJA ART: STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED," shouted Tsunade, her marks spread down her whole body, her power maxed.

"NINJA ART: MITOTIC REGENERATION," shouted Sakura, and her mark spread down her forehead, her chakra restored and her wounds healing.

Tsunade and Sakura sped towards Obito. Obito kicked Sakura back, while Tsunade's fist met his face. Obito and Sakura flew back in opposite directions.

"Come on Sakura, put all my teachings into your power," exclaimed Tsunade.

"I am on it, Tsunade-sensei," said Sakura.

Sakura leaped in the air, and swung her fist towards Obito.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT," shouted Sakura, her fist colliding into Obito's chest, Obito flying back, crashing into the mountainside.

Sakura landed to her feet.

"Here I go," shouted Tsunade, and she launched herself into the air.

"LEGENDARY HERCULEAN KICK," shouted Tsunade, and she swung her kick down towards the Earth, her heel splitting the mountain in half and her foot met Obito, the power of her attack making cough up blood.

Sakura looked amazed at the mountain that had been split in half by Tsunade's kick.

Obito rose to his feet.

"FIRE FAN JUTSU," said Obito, and he swung his fan, columns of fire shooting in every direction. The flames hit Sakura, Sakura's flesh burning as she fell to the ground. The flames hit Tsunade, but her jutsu healed her instantly.

Obito was furious at this point and summoned all his power to what looked like a tailed beast bomb. Obito aimed the beast bomb towards Naruto and the others. He fired the jutsu, and the ball of explosive chakra sped at Naruto and the others. Tsunade rushed at her top speed toward the mass and she swung her kick, her foot hitting the beast bomb and it exploded in its chakra mass. Tsunade, caught in the explosion fell to the ground, her healing process depeleted. She fell to the ground, her old form starting to show. 

"I cant die here, I still have to win," thought Tsunade.

"Ha, looks like the mighty Hokage has fallen," said Obito.

"SHUT UP," screamed Tsunade as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I won't die here, I am now putting my life on the line from here on out, I WILL NOT HOLD BACK," screamed Tsunade, her eyes dark with fury.

"This just got interesting," said Obito, as he and Tsunade faced eachother from opposite cliffs.


	6. Chapter 6

~Here is Chapter 6 :D all Naruto, Sasuke, Orochi and Jiraiya vs Kisame and Minato, ENJOY, PS: I upped the chapter count to 10, so instead of 7 chaps there will be 10, so enjoy, chap 7 and 8 tomorrow~

Naruto watched as Tsunade and Obito were about to enter the final battle. He scanned the field for Sakura, and saw her on the ground, injured.

"Sakura-Chan," screamed Naruto, as he rushed to her.

He reached her and held her in his arms.

"Please don't die Sakura, I need you," cried Naruto.

"I'm not dead yet, silly," whispered Sakura.

Naruto stopped crying and smiled when he heard Sakura speak.

"Sakura, this may not be the right time, but I love you, I know you love Sasuke, but," trailed off Naruto.

Sakura's mind flew back to the day "Sasuke" had almost kissed her.

"_Your forhead is so cute, it makes me wanna kiss it,"_

"_Aww Sasuke-kun,"_

"Wait Sasuke was never that nice, so that means it was…. NARUTO!," thought Sakura.

"My ideal Sasuke has really been Naruto," wondered Sakura.

"It was you, all those years ago," said Sakura.

"What was me," asked Naruto.

"You were Sasuke that day on the bench," said Sakura.

"How'd you find out," asked Naruto.

"Sasuke was never that nice to anyone and you're the only one to ever show interest in me," said Sakura.

Sakura looked into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, and her heart filled with strong emotion as she saw the way Naruto was looking at her

"He really does love me," thought Sakura; and I was to blind to see it.

"All this time I have been chasing Sasuke, when I didn't realize my future was the blond idiot who stuck beside me," thought Sakura.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and crashed her lips into his. Naruto eyes lit up with surprise but gave in. Sakura didn't want to pull away, his lips tasted so good, his body was warm. Though she did anyway.

"I love you to, Naruto, I know I told you this before and I didn't mean it, but now I see the truth, I do love you," cried Sakura, as she pushed her face into Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled and helped Sakura to her feet.

"Will you stand by me and win with me," whispered Naruto.

"Always," said Sakura.

"Then lets do this," said Naruto.

Minato and Kisame were locked in battle with Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were knocked back by their attacks, Sasuke lay injured on the ground.

"Jiraiya, Orochimaru, take care of Sasuke, we will handle them," said Sakura.

"Right," said Jiraiya in unison with Orochimaru.

Minato summoned his rasengan in his hand and ran at Naruto. Naruto summoned his in his palm and sped towards Minato. Their rasengans clashed in an explosion of chakra, each thrown back by the power of the collision. Kisame (who somehow got Samehada back) pulled out Samehada, and headed towards Sakura. He swung the sword, barely missing Sakura's arm. She pulled her fist back and rammed it Kisame, who blocked with Samehada. Kisame kicked Sakura back and did a hand sign.

"WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU," shouted Kisame, and he pressed his wrists together and opened his hands. Sharks made of water flew like torpedoes at Sakura, each impacted her In the chest.

Naruto swung his punch at Minato, who dodged with great speed, thou Naruto caught up to him. Minato gasped as he saw his son was as fast as him. Naruto swung a chakra fox claw into Minato, Minato flying to the dirt as he skidded across the desert sand. Sakura appeared behind Minato and kicked him in the back, Minato falling to the ground. He turned in a 360 and was about to impale Sakura with a kunai, when…..

~CLIFFHANGERS! LOL chaps 7 and 8 tomorrow, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZZ!~


	7. Chapter 7

~CHAPTER 7! this story is all most over, but possibly a sequel neh? anyway enjoy!~

"This just got interesting," said Obito, as he faced Tsunade from the opposite cliff.

"Your evil will end here today, you will pay for the crimes you committed against your village and comrades," said Tsunade.

"Crimes, comrades, village, those are all just things, and things have no meaning except in the eye of the Infinite Tsukyomi," said Obito, raising his hand to the moon.

"Your plan wont get the far," said Tsunade.

Tsunade leaped off the cliff, her fist poised to strike. Her fist met the cliff, the cliff shaking in her wake. Obito leaped off his perch just as the cliff collapsed. As he leaped down, Tsunade shot skyward, her heel hitting in the chin, Obito flying in a backflip roll.

"I cant keep this up much longer, my old form is showing," thought Tsunade.

Obito landed a few feet away, his hands ready to fight.

"FIREBALL JUTSU," said Obito, and a huge burst of fire zoomed towards Tsunade.

"Crap, I may not dodge it," thought Tsunade.

The ball of fire impacted into her, the fire scorching hot.

Tsunade fell to the ground in a gasp of pain.

Obito rushed over to Tsunade, posed to strike her down, he lifted his sword, swinging down towards Tsunade.

"GET AWAY FROM TSUNADE-SENSEI," screamed a voice.

Obito turned just in time to see Sakura, just before her foot met his stomach. He flew across the desert, breaking through cliffsides and skidding along the sand.

"Tsunade-sensei, are you alright," asked Sakura, starting to heal Tsunade.

"I'm alright, I've used the byakugou seal to much this battle, I fear my time will be within two years or so if I don't die in this battle," said Tsunade.

"Your not dead yet, Tsunade-sensei," said Sakura.

*After a few minutes of healing* 

"This battle has gone on long enough," said Tsunade.

"I agree," said Obito.

"Sakura, go help Naruto and Sasuke with Minato and Kisame, send Orochimaru and Jiraiya over," said Tsunade..

"Got it," said Sakura, as she transported.

After a few minutes, Jiraiya and Orochimaru appeared at Tsunade's side.

"Team Hiruzen together again," said Tsunade.

"This battle will be tougher than the one with Danzo," said Orochimaru.

"This is truly the last day we will be called The Legendary Sannin," said Jiraiya.

"Those three inherited that title long ago," said Tsunade, looking at Team Seven.

"LET'S GO," shouted Tsunade.

Orochimaru ran towards Obito. Obito swung his fan towards Orochimaru, who merely dodged with his snake skill. Orochimaru spit up his snake sword and swung at Obito. Obito did a matrix dodge under the sword.

"RASENGAN," shouted Jiraiya, and he swung it at Obito.

The rasengan went through Obito.

"How," exclaimed Jiraiya.

Obito punched Jiraiya back, and he landed next to Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"This battle will decide it all," said Tsunade, her eyes locked with Obito's


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8 :D YAY lol more Sannin vs Obito, next chap WILL ALL BE Team Seven vs Kisame and Minato keh! ENJOY!~

"This battle will decide it all," said Tsunade.

"I am done fooling around, your lives end here," said Obito, his eyes burning hatred.

"This battle is far from over, WE WILL DESTROY YOU," said Tsunade.

"This will be my last day as a Sannin, and my last fight as Hokage," said Tsunade.

"Your last day," questioned Jiraiya.

"After this there is only one person who deserves the title of Konoha's Hokage, and after today we are no longer Sannin," said Tsunade.

"Although, Sasuke," shouted Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Hokage," said Sasuke.

"Encase Minato and Kisame in a Susanoo, that way all six of us can destroy Obito first," said Sasuke.

"Got it," said Sasuke and he sealed Minato and Kisame in the Susanoo.

Team Seven appeared along beside the Sannin.

"Lets do this," said Tsunade.

Sasuke and Naruto lunged at Obito, their fists collided against his fan.

Sasuke pulled out his katana and engaged Obito in combat. Naruto summoned his rasengan and clashed it into Obito's side.

"EVERYONE COMBINE YOUR POWERS," shouted Tsunade.

"DOUBLE RASENGAN CLASH," shouted Jiraiya and Naruto, their rasengans spinning on each hand.

"SHADOW SNAKE STRIKE," said Orochimaru and Sasuke, snakes emerging along the ground.

"LEGENDARY HERCULEAN STRIKE," shouted Tsunade and Sakura.

The rasengans clashed into Obito, and Obito flew across the sand. The snakes struck and bit him as he struggled to flee himself. Then Tsunade's and Sakura's fists met Obito's stomach, the power of the kunoichi's strength crushing his ribs.

"This…can't be…. I can't… lose to… these…weaklings," said Obito.

"YOU HEARD IT FROM THE WORD OF THE HOKAGE, DIE," said Tsunade, and she slammed her heel into his sternum and he died, the blood gushing across the desert floor.

"We did it, now we must deal with Minato, but first, Sakura and Sasuke gather the villages, I have an announcement to make," said Tsunade.

Tsunade stood atop the cliff with Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura as she waited for the other 4 kages to crowd with their villages below.

"The battle is nearly over, Obito has been defeated, Madara has disappeared and we have only two more opponents, Minato and Kisame, but first an order of business," said Tsunade.

"Our apprentices that we have trained for three years, have surpassed us and now they bare the new legacy of the Sannin title, now and forever, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will be hailed as the new Sannin, they are the new legendary ninja from Konoha," said Tsunade.

Applause roared below as everyones eyes trained on the new Sannin.

"Next, I hearby step down my position of Hokage, and the new Hokage will be Naruto Uzumaki," said Tsunade.

Naruto's eyes flooded with happiness, and he held his hand in the air.

"I SWEAR AS THE NEW HOKAGE THAT WE WILL END THIS WAR," said Naruto.

~There you go, chap 9 and 10 tomorrow, enjoy this, I know it could've been better but yes little Naru-kun got his dream so yay,~


	9. Chapter 9

~Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to bring you the best chapters I possibly could, THANKS for reading my story, and thanks for the awesome reviews and the awesome number of views :D~

"I swear as Hokage, I will end this war," shouted Naruto.

Applause roared below as everyone stared in awe at the new Hokage.

Gasps filled the air, as dark clouds started covering the sky.

"What is this," growled Tsunade.

"THIS ISN'T OVER," screamed a voice.

Out from the clouds flew Obito, Madara, Kisame and Minato.

"That bastard, he should be dead," said Sakura.

"ALL YOUR PATHETIC LIVES END HERE," shouted Obito.

"ATTACK," shouted Obito.

Kisame and Minato shot from the sky, kunai and sword posed to attack.

"HOKAGE, AN ARMY OF ZETSU HAS BEEN NOTICED ON THE HORIZON," screamed a shinobi.

"ALL UNITS, GO TAKE ON THE ZETSU, US SIX WILL STOP THEM," shouted Naruto.

The shinobi below rushed to combat the oncoming Zetsu.

Minato's rasengan spiraled in his hand, and he crashed it into Naruto, both flying off the cliff.

"NARUTO," screamed Sakura, and she rushed to help him.

Tsunade leaped into the air.

"HEAVEN DEFENDING KICK," shouted Tsunade, and she crashed her foot in to Kisame, who blocked with Samehada.

Kisame swung Samehada, the tips of the skin cutting Tsunade, and absorbing some of her chakra. Tsunade kicked Kisame back, and started healing herself. Sasuke rushed to help Sakura and Naruto, while Jiraiya and Orochimaru took off with Tsunade after Kisame.

Naruto slashed his punch at Minato, who dodged. Sakura crashed her fist toward Minato, who once again dodged their attacks.

"He is to fast," said Sakura.

"Not for me," said Naruto, and he went in into KCM state.

Naruto sped after Minato, and slammed the odama rasengan into Minato's side. Minato flew across the sand. Sakura and Sasuke watched in awe as the spectacular battle between Naruto and Minato unfolded.

*Over to Sannin vs Kisame*

Orochimaru swung his snakes into Kisame, who cut through them with Samehada. Tsunade sliced her kick down, Kisame leaped out of the way, and crashed into Jiraiya's rasengan.

Obito watched with Madara atop the cliff.

"Time to end this," said Madara, putting his hands together.

Meteors rained from the sky, crushing everything on the battle.

The Sannin and Team 7 watched as meteors sped toward them, their faces alive with horror….

~CLIFFHANGER LOL, well chap. 10 up later, thanks :D~


	10. Chapter 10

~Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, it's the LAST one and I wanted to make it the BEST chapter, I possibly could :D, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, views and just simply glancing at the story I love you all :'D~

The Sannin and Team 7 stared in horror as meteors crashed along the battlefield, a few heading towards them.

"I am going to stop them, with my Strength of a Hundred," said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, please don't, if you use that jutsu again you'll die," said Sakura.

"I would gladly give my life to protect my village one last time," said Tsunade.

Sakura's face showed a look of defeat. Then her face formed a wicked smile.

"Then you're not going alone, I will use my Mitotic Regeneration to help you," said Sakura.

"No Sakura, this is something I must do alone, I left the village when they needed me, criticized to Hokage name, and made fun of Jiraiya in our youth, if there is any way to repay those wrongs, it will be to PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE," shouted Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade I don't," said Sakura.

"NINJA ART: STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED," shouted Tsunade, and once again the marks spread down her body, her power once again to the max.

Tsunade zoomed towards the meteors.

"LEGENDARY DEFENDING KICK," shouted Tsunade, and she smashed her foot into the meteor, the meteor shattering into millions of rock pieces.

"SUPER HERCULEAN PUNCH," screamed Tsunade, and her fist slammed into the 2nd meteor, and the meteor whirled across the battlefield toward Madara and Obito. The meteor slammed into the Cliffside, and the cliff collapsed to the ground, Madara and Obito hidden in the ruble.

Pains racked through Tsunade's body.  
"It's almost up, I need to finish this," thought Tsunade.

A meteor whirled towards Tsunade, Tsunade turned, ready for the blow.

"HEAVENLY BLOSSOM BLOW," screamed Sakura, and her fist smashed through the meteor, the meteor exploding in a stone fury.

Tsunade saw Sakura's forehead bare the Mitotic Regeneration symbols.

"Sakura, I told you to stay put," said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, I am sorry I disobeyed you but I am not going to sit back this time, NOW ITS TIME FOR ME TO PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE," shouted Sakura, and as if by choice, her mitotic regeneration spread down her body, the Strength of a Hundred she now bore.

"Sakura, you unlocked my final teaching," gasped Tsunade.

"Now we can finish this together, Sensei," said Sakura.

"Right," said Tsunade.

Together, Sakura and Tsunade smashed through meteors, each falling into pieces.

"Now we must take care of Madara and Obito, before our jutsus end," said Tsunade.

"Let's go Sensei," said Sakura.

Tsunade and Sakura rushed for the ruble where Madara and Obito stood.

Sakura slammed her fist into Madara, and he flew back across the sand. Tsunade swung her kick into Obito and he soared across the desert.

"FIREBALL JUTSU," shouted Madara, and as he flew across the sand, balls of fire shot across the desert toward Tsunade and Sakura. Sakura and Tsunade dodged out of the way. Madara appeared near them.

"SUSANOO," shouted Madara, and his full susanoo formed. Obito stood on another cliff not far off.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY," screamed Tsunade.

Sakura and Tsunade leaped into the air.

"THE STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED JUTSU: LEGENDARY SPEAR KICK," screamed Sakura and Tsunade, and they shot toward the Susanoo, their heels impacting into the Susanoo, the Susanoo breaking instantly, and they shot through Madara, Madara falling into Edo Tensei dust.

"That's one down," said Tsunade.

"We have only a few more minutes," said Tsunade.

"Then lets finish Obito," said Sakura.

Tsunade swung her kick through the cliff, and as Obito fell, Sakura's fist met his abdomen and he shot toward the Earth. Tsunade plunged her fists into the ground, and opened a canyon.

"YOUR EVIL ENDS HERE," screamed Tsunade.

"THE POWER OF THE WILL OF FIRE," shouted Tsunade, and her fist rammed through Obito and he shot like fire down into the canyon. Tsunade pushed her hands into the ground and sealed Obito into the canyon.

"We did it, Lady Tsunade," said Sakura.

"Good job, Sakura," said Tsunade.

Tsunade's marks faded and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. 

"Sakura this is the end for me," said Tsunade; I was proud to teach you all these years, now be the best medical kunoichi and beautiful wife someday.

Naruto and the others witnessed the scene. They ran over by Tsunade's side.

"Tsunade-baachan, please don't leave," said Naruto, tears falling down his face.

"I will miss you Tsunade," cried Jiraiya.

"It was wonderful to be your teammate," said Orochimaru.

"Thanks for letting me back into the village," said Sasuke.

"Thank you all for letting me live this wonderful life, I know you will bring a new generation of peace, goodbye…," said Tsunade, and her eyes closed, her breathing ceased.

"WE HAVE TO WIN THIS WAR, FOR GRANNY TSUNADE," shouted Naruto.

~JK THAT WASN'T THE LAST CHAP! THE LAST CHAP WILL BE UP TOMORROW. NEH :D~


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11 :O this will be the LAST chapter so yah :D, hope you liked this story ~

"We have to win this war for Granny Tsunade," said Naruto.

"Naruto, we're fading," said Jiraiya, his reanimation body slowing pulling apart.

"Jiraiya-sensei," said Naruto

"My revival jutsu is running out," said Orochimaru.

Then like a flash, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were gone.

"We need to win this war for the Sannin," said Naruto.

"It's because of them we got this far," said Sakura.

Each member of Team 7 was plunged into memories of their training.

_Sakura, medical ninja must never enter battle. Remember to pour your chakra into your strength._

_Yes, Tsunade-sensei._

_Very good, I can see you going far, Sakura, even may be Hokage._

Sakura looked away, her eyes shedding tears as she remembered her training with Tsunade.

Naruto delved into his memories of Jiraiya.

_There are three steps to the rasengan, chakra control, chakra rotation and being able to release and do both. Practice with these water ballons._

_Yes Ero-sennin._

Even though Sasuke hated Orochimaru, he couldn't help but remember his training with Orochimaru.

I_ see Sasuke, you are the genius of Konoha, go practice you Kirin technique. _

_Hmph._

"We have to win this war for our masters, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Kakashi," said Naruto.

"NARUTO, LOOK OUT," screamed Sakura.

Minato slammed the rasengan into Naruto's back and he plunged into the ground. Minato leaped back and landed next to Kisame.

Kisame unsheathed Samehada and rushed at Sakura. He swung Samehada and Sakura blocked with her fist. Sakura punched Kisame back, and leaped back beside Sasuke and Naruto.

"WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN," shouted Naruto, and the rasen shuriken spun rapidly in his hand. He whirled it at Minato and Kisame. Minato flashed away, while Kisame took the impact. Kisame was sliced in half by the shuriken, both halves falling to the ground. Sasuke sealed Kisame away, and sped off to help Naruto and Sakura. On the horizon, the rest of the Alliance was fighting the Zetsu and reanimations.

"RASENGAN BARRAGE," shouted Minato, and he sped towards Naruto, both rasengans spinning rapidly in each hand.

"LETS GO TEAM SEVEN," shouted Naruto.

"RASENDORI STRIKE," shouted Sasuke and Naruto, combining their attacks, and speeding towards Minato.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM KICK," shouted Sakura, and she slammed her foot into Minato, at the same moment Naruto and Sasuke impacted the Rasendori into him. Minato fell apart into reanimation pieces and was sealed away.

Then a hand shot from underneath Naruto, and grabbed him by the leg. Obito emerged from the ground, escaping his canyon prison. He was about to impale Naruto with a sword…

"HEAVENLY HERCULEAN KICK," shouted Tsunade, and her heel slammed into Obito, Obito flying across the desert.

"Granny Tsunade," shouted Naruto, excitedly.

"DON'T UNDERSESTIMATE TSUNADE SENJU, GODAIME HOKAGE OF KONOHA," shouted Tsunade.

~PART 2 of Chap 11 tomorrow :D~


	12. Chapter 12

~Part 2 of Chap 11 :D this is the last upload to the story, perhaps a sequel is in order well thanks for reading this and for the amazing views, favorites, followers and views :D good luck in the fanfiction world, all of your ideas are amazing~

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE TSUNADE SENJU, GODAIME HOKAGE OF KONOHA," shouted Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sensei, how are you alive," asked Sakura.

"Right before I died, I activated an inner healing jutsu that heals all damage to my cells, and organs," said Tsunade.

"What is this jutsu," asked Sakura, eager to learn it.

"It's another jutsu I have been working on for a while called "Rebirth Revelation," said Tsunade.

"Damn you, Hokage, you should be dead, I have had enough of your interference," said Obito.

"I told you for the last time, Obito, I won't die until I bring you down," screamed Tsunade.

"Okay, Team Seven, it's up to us to save the ninja world," shouted Tsunade.

"Got it, let's get started," said Naruto, his KCM mode activated.

Tsunade rushed at Obito and swung her punch. Obito flipped out of the way, and slammed Tsunade with his fan. Tsunade flew back across the sand, and skidded to her feet. Sakura leaped forward, her fist flaring in chakra.

"SHANNARO," shouted Sakura, and her fist slammed into Obito, or so it seemed. Sakura flew straight through Obito, Obito escaping unscathed.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and sped towards Obito, the sword colliding into Obito's fan as they ensued in heavy combat. Tsunade zoomed in to the air.

"LEAPING AXE KICK," screamed Tsunade, and she swung her kick toward the Earth, barely missing Obito.

"NINJA ART: STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED," screamed Tsunade. She zoomed at full speed towards Obito and her heel impacted him in the face and he soared skyward.

"GO SAKURA," shouted Tsunade.

Sakura chased after Obito, and she swung her kick, the heel of her foot crashing into Obito, and Obito flew back to the Earth.

As Obito fell out of the sky, Naruto rushed toward him and slammed the rasengan into Obito's chest, and Obito zoomed across the sky in rapid rotation.

Obito collapsed to the desert sand, as Naruto landed back beside Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Nice work," said Tsunade, her eyes flashing pride.

Obito slowly got to his feet, blood dripping from his wounds.

"No one has ever injured me this much before," said Obito, his eyes blazing a dark hatred.

Tsunade eyes were dark with the hunger for victory, and she rushed at Obito, tears flooding down her face. Tsunade's thoughts swarmed with images of Nawaki, Dan, Hiruzen, Hashirama, Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"I've got to win for my brother, my lover, my sensei, my grandpa and my teammates, FOR THEY INTRUSTED ME WITH THE TITLE OF HOKAGE, AND THEY LEFT ME THE STRENGTH OF THE WILL OF FIRE," shouted Tsunade.

"This will you speak of will do you no good, will is just will and won't help you become strong," said Obito.

"Your wrong, as the Hokage, my will surges throughout my very being, and I will gladly give my life to protect my village," shouted Tsunade.

Tsunade leaped forward at Obito, and struck her fist across his face. Obito whizzed across the sand, as the injury Tsunade had inflicted burned with pain.

"NOW LET'S FINISH HIM," shouted Tsunade.

"TAILED BEST BOMB," shouted Naruto, and started assembling the chakourous mass.

"ETERNAL SHARINGAN: CHIDORITERASU," shouted Sasuke, and his chidori was engulfed in the black flames of the Amateresu.

"THE POWER OF SAKURA HARUNO," screamed Sakura, the byakugou seal releasing giving her all her chakra back.

All of Team Seven rushed at Obito with their attacks. Sasuke's attack hit Obito first and Obito was electrified and burned. Then Naruto launched his beast bomb which exploded on impact with Obito. After the dust died away, Obito slowly rose to his feet.

"I..will not…be…defeated…here," breathed Obito.

"SHANARO," shouted Sakura, and as Obito looked up, Tsunade and Sakura rammed into him, their strength ripping Obito in half.

Obito lay in the dust, dead.

"Now everyone lets go home," said Tsunade.

After bidding goodbye to the other Kage and the villages, the Leaf departed home with Tsunade and Team 7 in the lead. They continued on through cliffs and Naruto decided to bring up a point.

"Tsunade, are you sure I'm ready to be Hokage," asked Naruto.

"Yes, I do, you have grown, and I couldn't be more proud, right when we get back to the village we will have the official Hokage ceremony," said Tsunade, smiling.

Naruto smiled and locked his hand with Sakura's and they continued on.

As they reached the top of the mountain, their eyes flooded with shock.

"What is this," asked Tsunade.

There before them lay Konoha in ruins…..

~The End, :D I will write a sequel to this story but hope you enjoyed this story :D~


End file.
